1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a porous diacetylene particle, and, more particularly, to a method of synthesizing a novel porous diacetylene particle having optical characteristics using a diacetylene-containing dicarboxylic acid or diamine monomer and a diamine or dicarboxylic acid monomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sensor material used in a biosensor requires high selectivity and sensitivity to a target material to be detected. For this reason, an enzyme and an antibody have been generally used as a matrix of a biosensor, but they are disadvantageous in that stability becomes poor when they are fixed in the biosensor, and in that they are expensive. Therefore, research into synthetic biosensors imitating the function of a biomaterial such as an enzyme or an antibody has been actively conducted. Polydiacetylene (PDA), which is an organic material used in such a biosensor, is generally used to detect chemical and biological materials because it has specific color characteristics.
Polydiacetylene (PDA) is a conjugate polymer, and is receiving considerable attention in several viewpoints. First, polydiacetylene (PDA) is generally prepared by irradiating self-assembled diacetylene supermolecules with UV. Second, when PDA is prepared under an optimum condition, it has a dark blue color having a maximum absorption wavelength of 640 nm. Third, blue PDA is changed into red PDA (maximum absorption wavelength of 550 nm) depending on environmental stimuli. Owing to the change of blue PDA into red PDA, various chemical sensors based on PDA have been developed. Therefore, it was reported that, since polydiacetylene (PDA) is optically characterized in that its color is changed depending on heat, Ph, physical or chemical stimuli or molecular recognition, it is used to detect the colors of biologically, chemically and environmentally important target materials such as DNA, viruses, proteins, metal ions, organic solvents, etc.
As a conventional polydiacetylene sensor, a sensor having a vesicle structure in which a film and a vesicle solution are fixed on a substrate has been used. This vesicle-type sensor is problematic in that the time required to detect a target material is not short and the accuracy required to detect the target material is not high because its fluorescent intensity is not high and the target material is not easily diffused. Further, the vesicle-type sensor is problematic in that samples must be treated cautiously because it is sensitive to thermal stimuli.
In the present invention, porous particles having a large surface area were prepared such that the diffusion efficiency of a target material to be detected is increased and the time required to detect the target material is decreased, and new monomers were introduced such that the fluorescent intensity of a sensor is improved and the sensor is not sensitive to thermal stimuli.